Ratchet on the Run
by greenwritergirl
Summary: Chairman Drek has the whole Universe convinced that Ratchet is the one comitting all the cromes, so Ratchet is put in jail. Upoon escaping, he meets a foxy convictm who takes him into the world of crime, read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet Escapes

Ratchet had been locked away in an intergalactic prison for months. This had only happened after Chairman Drek had convinced everyone that Ratchet was the one committing all the crimes. When of course Drek had been the one Responsible. The jail cell doors were simple; Titanium Alloy bars infused with Carbonight, with a handprint operated door lock. But these were plenty strong enough to keep the prisoners inside their cells. Ratchet, however, had been planning an escape routine ever since he saw the bars. Tonight was judgment day, tonight would be the time to test if his plan would work.

9:30 pm.

Ratchet woke up to his alarm. He looked across the rooms to were his wrench lay hanging on the wall opposite him. If there was one good thing about theses intergalactic prisons, it was that they had sentimental value. Ratchet had convinced them to let him keep his wrench, merely for the sentimental value. And he had deffinitly won them over when he said, "Surely the guards here can take care a little fox with a wrench!" So they had let him keep it, not out of sense, but almost like fulfilling Ratchet's challenge. Well now they would see just what a "little fox with a wrench" could do. Ratchet used his wrench to bag against the bars of the cell. He kept doing this until one of the guards finally snapped. "Will you shut the hell up!" he yelled in anger at Ratchet. Ratchet replied, "Sorry, am I interrupting you sleeping on the job?" The guard was super mad now, so he walked right over to Ratchet's cell to give him hell. But before he could get one word out, Ratchet stuck his wrench through the bars a socked the guard one. The guard fell unconscious, and so Ratchet grabbed his hand from through the bars and put it on the pad. The doors opened but one of the other guards had set off the alarm. Ratchet, now out of the cell, was confronted by two guards. So he took his wrench and knocked the first one in the head. As for the second one, Ratchet took his wrench and grabbed the guard's arm with it. The guards couldn't get his arm out of the wrench and fought fiercely. Ratchet smiled and threw the guard into the wall as he released his arm from the wrench. Ratchet ran to the weapons locker and found his. Inside were all of his weapons, gadgets, and other things. He ruffled through the locker and got his Tesla Claw, with it he zapped most of the far away guards. Then he packed everything into a bag, save for his Pyrociter, which he equipped. Ratchet now armed, ran for the door. Any guard the stood in his way got an ass full of fire. Finally he reached the doors. Security was very small out here, but one guards managed the shoot Ratchet's Pyrociter right out of his hands. So Ratchet took out his Wrench and hit him, first the crotch, then the chest, and then the face. That guard was taken care of. A bunch of guards were coming Ratchet's way, so he

jumped up to a wall and stood high above the guards. He was about to

jump for freedom, but then Ratchet noticed his Pyrociter was still on the ground! So he jumped down with his wrench sticking lower the anything else. And on coming down he took out one guard, then he whacked another and grabbed his Pyrociter. Ratchet then took out one more guard, and jumped back up to the wall. He then jumped from the wall to a tree, and climbed the tree down to safety in the police ship parking lot. _Well I think I can find a way out of here. _ Ratchet thought to himself as he ran to the fastest model police ship. There was only one of these so they would never catch up to him. He went up to the ship, and used his wrench to smack open a hatch on the outside. Inside the hatch was a bunch of wires all neatly plugged in a row. Ratchet quickly unplugged them all and rewired them to hotwire the ship. Then he picked the lock with his wrench. By this time the guards had gotten past the high security wall,(which took about 5 minutes to open) and were coming at him. Finally Ratchet got the lock open and got inside the ship. Then he started it and was off at light speed. He knew exactly were he would go, a place that the police didn't know about. But before he went there he would have to put on the ships cloaking device, he didn't want to give away the cover of his old buddy Clank's hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At Clank's 

11:14 am.

Medolk's Space Station

Ratchet pulled the ship into the docking bay. He would have to leave the ship here, as there would soon be a missing report on it. He would be very sad to part with it though. He took out his bag, patted the ship, and then headed for Clank's. On his way there he could see some drunken Omicronians walking past arm in arm singing. Ratchet smiled, he loved this place, not because of the bars, or people, but the Garage. On this station there was an enormous ship garage. They made the fastest ships in the Galaxy. Now although Ratchet refers to this place as Clank's, it is not owned by Clank at all. Clank merely works here in exchange for shelter from the law. Clank is a very skilled engineer now, and Ratchet was hoping he could make him a ship. Ratchet could have easily spent his life here, except for Drek. He had to get Revenge on Chairman Drek.

Inside the Garage, Clank seemed astonished the Ratchet was alive.

"Ratchet! Is it really you?" Clank said.

"Its really me!" Ratchet replied.

The two hugged and then Ratchet got straight to the point.

"Clank, I need a fast ship, a _really_ fast ship." Ratchet said.

Clank looked at him oddly, and then said,

"Ratchet, don't tell me you're going after Chairman Drek." Clank said in an 'I don't think that's wise' kinda voice.

"Of course I'm going after Drek!" Ratchet replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Mmmm." Clank made an uneasy soft of voice.

"Look Clank, I didn't come here for advice. I came here to let you know I was alive, and to get a ship!" Ratchet said impatiently.

"Fine then Ratchet, you have proven your point. I'll go see what I can do. But Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Yes?" Ratchet replied.

"Be careful, okay?" Clank said.

"I'm always careful!" Ratchet said.

Clank didn't even respond, he just left the room and went to check out what type of ship he was going to get for Ratchet.

2:30

Clank's Garage

Clank finally emerged from the back room of the garage and said:

"Well Ratchet, I have a great ship for you. It was very easy to find."

"If it was so easy to find then why did it take you 3 hours to find it?"

"Oh no, it only took 5 minutes to find it. Then other time was send customizing it to your needs. You see the ship I have picked for you was originally a courier ship, very fast so the orders would always be on time. But then I realized that danger followed were ever you go, so I totally set you up with shields, cloaking device, missiles, lasers in front, back and side of the ship, the whole enchilada."

Clank said.

"Thanks buddy," Ratchet replied, "you know me so well."

Clank smiled and then had three large looking Omicronians drive the ship in the garage's main room. The men got out of the ship, and beckoned Ratchet to check out the inside. But Ratchet was too busy looking at the outside of the ship. It was sleek, and green with blue lines on the sides. It said 'F5000' the rear bumper.

"Wow!" Ratchet said. "Is this a real F5000?"

"The very same." Clank replied.

"I hear those things are the"-

"Fastest ships in the galaxy? Well yes, they can be if operated properly." Clank interrupted.

Ratchet just looked stunned. He then went to get inside, as he passed the side of the ship he could see the big, impressive looking laser cannons. _Man I just can wait ti'll I get attacked and have to use these babies! _Ratchet thought.

Then he stepped inside to all leather seating, with an extremely nice looking control panel. Around every button and nob, was a line green line that glowed in the dark. When he looked at the gage, Ratchet saw that the ship's max speed was 'Ultimate Light Speed'. Ratchet then strapped him self into the ship. Clank gave him the keys, and Ratchet started the ship. He rose up to a gentle hover and then waited as Clank had the Garage doors opened. Ratchet got set to take off, when Clank ran up to the window. He signaled for Ratchet to lower it, and he did. The Clank said, "Ratchet, theres something I forgot to tell you, if you want to find Drek, go to the planet Nimbala. There you will find a blue sage, ask him, and he will tell you were Drek is."

"Thanks buddy!" Ratchet replied gratefully.

And with that Ratchet fried the engines and left the station. He could fell the immense power he was controlling, and couldn't help himself any longer.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Ratchet yelled as he set off for the planet Nimbala.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Nimbala 

Nimbala landing pad

4:45 pm

Ratchet landed his ship on the sandy surface of Nimbala. He hopped out and looked at his surroundings; to his left was a completely deserted surface of sand and cactus's, to his right, were a few small buildings but they looked abandoned. Ahead of him was a great circular wall of stone, like a stone stadium. Of course this building must but he city, unfortunately, it was about two miles away. So Ratchet pulled out his hover-board, he was very pleased, as he had been looking for a real life situation to use this. Ever since Kassy (a girl he knew) had said "You can't use a hover-board in real life, you are either a pro making big bucks, or just some dumb kid riding around." _I'll show her! _Ratchet thought to himself. He put the hover-board down and put his feet on the glowing green circles, the metal straps came up and strap his feet down. Ratchet motioned his body slightly and he was off. Ratchet shot across the sand, leaving beautiful marks below him in the sand, the same thing happened over new snow. It didn't take long for Ratchet to get the doors of the city. He hopped off his board, put it on his back, and then banged on the door with his wrench. A small slit at the top of the door opened, and a gun nozzle pointed out.

"Don't shoot!" Ratchet yelled.

"Hold on a sec," The guard said, "I'm just reading this book of cliché's."

Soon the guard walked up, and moved the gun for the hole.

The guard was a bulky sort of man, with greenish bluish skin. He had medium round eyes that looked tired. As soon as he saw that Ratchet wasn't a Nimbalian, he said,

"No tourist without an appointment."

"I'm here to see the blue sage." Ratchet replied.

"Do you have an appointment to see him?

"Um...yes?" Ratchet said hoping the guard wouldn't check, and trying to make it seem as though he wasn't lying.

"Well then... hold on a sec let me just make sure he knows." The guard said walking off.

_Shit! _Thought Ratchet. He didn't know what to do, he looked at his wrench, and then he knew there was only one thing to do.

The guard walked into his office and went to the phone. But as he didn't he saw a poster with Ratchet on it. The poster read:

WARNING:

ARMED AND DANGEROUS

RATCHET ON LOOSE

1,000 BLARG REWARD FOR CAPTURE.

The guard looked at the picture, that looked like the guy alright. But he'd better make sure, so he went to get a second look at Ratchet, but when he went, Ratchet was gone.

"Huh?" The guard said.

Ratchet waited, his grip on his wrench tightened. Then he jumped out and held the wrench a few inches from the guards face.

"Look buddy, you move and you're dead. So open this door. And in case you think I won't do it, I broke out of a prison by killing 24 guards and jumping a 6-foot fence. So if you think you are gonna stop me from getting through these doors, you are sadly mistaken."

The guard opened the doors.

Ratchet took his wrench and used it to pin the guard to the wall, his neck in the space of the wrench. Then Ratchet took the guards card and swiped it through the card access door lock. He was about to give the card back, but then he figured he would probably need it later. Once out of the guard building, Ratchet walked down the streets of Nimbala. Nimbala city was nothing like outside the walls. Here, the land was all surrounding a lake, and all the houses were Tiki sort of huts. Ratchet wondered were he would find the blue sage. That is until he spotted a large hut at the top of a hill. It was clearly the highest property of the whole city. The roof of the hut came just a few feet below the top of the wall.

_That must be the hut of the blue sage. _Ratchet thought to himself.

He ran up to the wall, and used his swing-shot to hook onto a branch sticking out, from this he swung around the hill ¾ of the w3ay around, then he latched onto another branch, and swung ¾ of the way around, he did this 4 time and then he was at the top.

6:00 pm

Blue Sage's Hut, Nimbala

He walked in, and was looking straight at the blue sage.

"Come in my boy. I sense you have had a very herd time in getting here, come and have so tea. And oh yes, some fish fresh from the harbor we have a very good harbor here you know."

Ratchet was surprised. The hut was small, full of books, with a small kitchen to the left, and in the middle were chairs, in one of those chairs sat the sage.

The sage looked at Ratchet thoughtfully.

"Well now my boy, you have the whole city looking for you, and according to the news. Most of the galaxy, what on earth is so important that you had to see me?"

Ratchet was about to point out that the Sage had no T.V, and it didn't look as though he got the paper, but Ratchet decided not to.

"Well I have to get my revenge on Drek, and Clank you were the one to go to, so ya..." Ratchet said.

"I see. Well...Drek is, how shall I say this, no longer among us."

"You mean he's dead?" Asked Ratchet loudly.

"Yes, in less delicate terms..." replied the Sage.

"Great! Now I'll neverget my hands on him!" Ratchet said angrily.

"Well now my boy is that all you need?" Asked the sage.

"Yah." Ratchet said walking out the door.

Note, if this were a movie, right now the song, Were is my mind, by the Pixies would be playing.

Ratchet Swung down. He barely looked up as he flew past the guards, only knocking them down when he had to. This part is way cooler is the music is on!

He soon got to the borders, and got on his Hover-board. He zoomed out to his ship, the guards chased him, but he was too fast.

Once at his ship he zoomed off. They would never get him, they didn't even have a ship!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ratchet meets a Foxy Lady

8:56 pm

Outer space, Giwanian Galaxy.

Ratchet had had nothing but smooth sailing since he had left Nimbala. He sat back in his chair and relaxed, hands crossed together behind his neck. Suddenly, he felt something hit the ship directly. Ratchet sat bolt upright instantly, and looked out the window. To his right, he could see a rather sleek looking ship, weaponry arms extended. Through the window, Ratchet could just barely see a person, a female person. So was similar to him, except she was light pink with blue stripes, and she didn't look like a guy. She was wearing a tight black suit, with tons of useful features. Around her belt she had a holster, in which there was a G46 Magnum Ray Gun. Ratchet had heard of those, extremely powerful, and hardly ever needed a charge. This girl was giving Ratchet an amused smile, as she fired more shots at him. Ratchet quickly moved the ship of firing range. Then a green light flashed, signaling that someone was trying to get though to talk to Ratchet. Ratchets clicked a button, and large screen pulled down. This was the videophone, although Ratchet mostly used it for watching DVD's. It was her on the phone.

"Hello there Ratchet." She said slyly.

"Do I know you?" asked Ratchet. Hoping the answer was yes because this girl was hot.

"No, but I know you, escaped convict."

Ratchet's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm am a senior officer for the galactic law enforcement, and I have come to take you back to prison."

"What? How did..." Ratchet was interrupted by the officer's laughing.

"Ha! What a fool you are!"

Ratchet realized it was all a trick, and felt super embarrassed.

"O.k., very funny, now tell me you real name and give me your phone number."

Ratchet finally said.

"My name," The girl began, "Is Aridia, named after my home planet. And keep dreaming if you think your gonna get my phone number!"

"O.k. Aridia, what do you want from me?" Ratchet said impatiently.

"Well Ratchet, I hear you need a place to hide, and I could use a few Blargs. Do you see were I'm going with this?" Aridia said slyly.

"I see exactly were you are going with this, but look, I'm just not in that business..." Ratchet responded.

"No you idiot! I'm saying that I'll give you a place to hide if you pay me!" Aridia said annoyed.

"Oh..." Ratchet was even more embarssed than before.

"Look I don't have all day, especially now that those Nimballians are looking for you. So you want in, or not?"

"Well, ya sure. But were is your hideout?" Ratchet asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Aridia. "Just follow me, and _don't_ fall behind." She finished as she turned on her engines and blasted off.

Ratchet was startled, but didn't want to fall behind. So he quickly turned on his engines to full and blasted off in the direction that Aridia had only seconds before blasted off in.

9:45

Aridia's Hideout.

Ratchet stepped out of his ship, and looked around. Her place was pretty nice, and modern too. Aridia, walked up to him, and said,

"When your done ogling my awesome pad, can I have my money?"

Ratchet dug around in his pockets, but they were empty. Aridia could see this by the look on his face.

"Oh great, no money?" Aridia said.

"Hehehe..." Ratchet fake laughed.

"Well, I'm getting my money some how. You can just make the money and get it to me later, alright?"

"Ya, sure." Ratchet said. "And, um, you know, thanks for this. I really need a place to hide."

"Whatever. Just so long as you pay me. Oh and another thing, if you turn out to be jerk, your out of here." Aridia said.

"Oh, don't you worry, I won't." Ratchet replied.

"Lets hope so."

"Um, hey, why don't you and I, you know, get together some time? I can show you a really good time." Ratchet said smoothly.

"He he, we'll see." Aridia said with a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ratchet gets to Show Off his Skills, and We do some Recap

5:00 am

Ratchets Room, Aridia's Hideout.

Wake up! We got guards and cops surrounding this place! Grab as many weapons as you can carry and meet me at the space ship dock.

"Do you know what time it" Ratchet realized she was gone. Then everything she had just said got through his sleepy head and into his brain.

"Crap!" He said as he rushed off the bed and into the tiny closet.

There he found his bag, full of his gadgets. He swung the strap over his shoulder and headed for the Spaceship dock. Now you may be wondering how he found it, as Aridia had at no point showed him around the facility, but it was really quite simple. Ratchet had been in lots of bases, stations, etc. And the Space ship port was always in more or less the same place. He quickly ran to the port, and when he got in the room Aridia was waiting for him inside her ship.

5:20 am

Aridia's Space Ship

Location Undisclosed for Security Reasons (in other words we are being chased by guards and don't want them to know were we are)

Ratchet's Logue 

Wow, I have just escaped from an intense space battle. There were guards everywhere! Fortunately, Aridia had a great idea. She grabbed some plastic explosive from her weapons locker on the ship, and stuck the plastic explosive in some carbonzian capsules. For those of you who don't know, carbonzia is an extremely strong metal, but has been know to crack under intense heat. So, I put on a space suit and took the capsules outside of the ship. Then I threw them in the direction of the cop's ships, and used my Pyrociter to set them off. The Pyrociter was powerful enough to break the capsules, and cause the plastic explosive to, well, explode. He he he, those guards had know idea what hit them.

This girl Aridia totally likes me I can tell. Like right before I left the ship, she said, "Be careful, we wouldn't want you to die."

She didn't want me to die! I'll admit it's not much, but hey, it's a start.

Anyway, I think its almost safe to go back to her hideout, so I'm gonna go.

Ratchet ran off to get Aridia, but he couldn't find her.

"Aridia! Hello? Where are you?" Ratchet called out to her.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Aridia said as she ran out to the pilot seat.

Ratchet sat down in the passengers seat, and noticed Aridia was certainly taking her time.

"Hey, uh, do you think you could hurry it up a bit?" Ratchet said.

"Why, what's your hurry?" Aridia asked.

"Well, there are loads of guards chasing us, wouldn't it be better to just get back to the hideout quickly?"

"Get back to the hideout? What are you, Stupid? They know where that place is. I hope you brought all of you stuff, cause we're never going back there. At least not till the heats off."

"Oh ya, sorry I'm just not used to this whole criminal stuff. I mean, at first I didn't care about anything. Then I met this robot named Clank, and so for some reason I turned

all-noble and tried to stop him from destroying the Universe. But then Drek came up with that bogus lie, and now I'm a convict. My life has been taking turns all over the place, and I can get really confused some times." Ratchet said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ya, well just make sure that you don't get too confused when we have to fight off all those guards."

"What? When?" Ratchet said confused.

"Oh ya. I figured out a new way for you to pay me back. You get to assist me in stealing some stuff. Tomorrow I have a big heist planned, with a good friend. You probably know him. His name is Sly Cooper; he's got some buddies. Let me fill you in on some of this stuff, you'll need to know it." Aridia explained as she handed Ratchet a Chart, which looked like this:

Bentley: Demolitions. This little turtle is in charge off all demolition, what so ever.

Murray: Our muscle. A big purple hippo, which will be assisting in all fighting.

Sly: Basically the leader, he has okay brains, and okay brawn, what he excels at, is sneaking around and steeling stuff.

Constable Neyla: Our girl inside. She gives Sly access and info, and no, its not because her and Sly have gone out to Bollywood together.

"Well, Thanks." Ratchet said, unsure of how to feel about all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

9:30 am

Aridia's Space Ship

Some were in Oxzonian Galaxy

Ratchet woke up inside a pullout bed aboard the ship. Surprisingly, Ratchet had had an excellent sleep, better than he had in some time, despite the fact that at any moment guards could come in and have him executed. He looked over at Aridia; she slept in the bed across the small corridor, and one up from Ratchet. However, Ratchet soon discovered, (soon, meaning once his vision cleared) that it was not Aridia, but a mass of pillows. So a sleepy headed Ratchet got out of bed, changed, and headed for the kitchen. Once inside, he saw Aridia sharing a nice hot cup of Joccoto (that's a type of Coffee in this time) with none other than Sly cooper himself. As soon at Ratchet entered, Sly shot up, and looked ready to attack him. Ratchet quickly backed away, his hands in front of his chest, showing he was no threat. Sly calmed down, and began to speak,

"Sorry, I'm just a little edging, you know, with guards chasing me every which way." He cracked a smile at Ratchet.

"Um, Sly, this is Ratchet. Ratchet, this is Sly." Aridia said, thinking things would go smoother if they knew each other.

"Hey there." Ratchet said, still a little freaked from before.

"Ohhhh, Ratchet." Sly said finally understanding. "Welcome to the team buddy." He finished as he gave Ratchet a few friendly pats on the shoulder.

Ratchet didn't like that. It wasn't the fact that Sly was accepting him, that was great. It was that, this small gesture seemed to signify Ratchet's true descending into the life of a criminal. And Ratchet didn't want to be a criminal. Well, the life he had seen so far seemed great, but deep inside ratchet knew there must be parts he hadn't seen yet. Bad parts, like the parts when you get caught, and put back into jail.

"Uh, thanks." Ratchet said, unsurely.


End file.
